In recent years, Internet-based services/applications, especially services which provide information via the World Wide Web (hereinafter also the “Web”) as so-called Web pages, have experienced considerable growth. In fact, a large number of companies and individuals now have so-called Web sites that may be accessed via the Web. Moreover, more and more users are obtaining personal computers equipped with the appropriate hardware and software so that they can “browse” the Web to obtain information from various Web sites. The information that is supplied by a Web site may be volatile in some respects—meaning that it may quickly become outdated and, therefore, may need to be updated periodically. Thus, the owner of a Web site/page will access his Web page in a conventional way using a personal computer or the like and update the information that the site downloads to a user that accesses the Web page. For example, if the Web page is a menu associated with a particular restaurant, then the Web-page owner using a personal computer (equipped with the appropriate software and hardware) will access his Web page/site via the Web and interact with software defining the site/page to update the menu.
Based on the foregoing, it appears that it would be difficult for a person who does not know how to use or does not have access to a personal computer or the like to independently maintain a Web page/site.